


Thunder

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kidge, blanket nest, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: Pidge hates thunder.  With a passion.  So being on a planet that is wall to wall thunderstorms around the clock is her idea of hell and leaves her unable to sleep.  Luckily Keith has an idea of how to help her get through it.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Morning all!
> 
> Here's a little fluffy platonic Kidge I wrote with encouragement, as always, from Rhi-Rhi! Enjoy!

Pidge was awake again.Or still.She wasn’t sure which at this point.This stupid infernal planet they were on was nothing but wall to wall thunderstorms, not even rain, just rolling thunder and the brightest of lightning bolts, 36/9.She still hadn’t worked out their calendar but was assured by Coran that that was how long a day and week were here.Of course they were longer, they felt longer, everything about this planet was longer.Even the people…longer.She felt small at the best of times, but here she felt positively miniscule.But anyway, that wasn’t the problem right now.The problems was…

She turned up the music blasting through her headphones again, hoping to drown out the rumble of the clouds and failing miserably.Why were the talks taking so long?Normally they were done in two days, max, but this was their third day and she hadn’t slept more than a very disturbed doze since their arrival.As a result she was cranky, jumpy, and wired as hell on a drink they had found on another planet that closely resembled coffee.

She pressed the headphones tight over her ears but the music simply gained an out of time backbeat that still made her tense up.What was she supposed to do?She was a paladin of Voltron; she was apparently a hero; she was definitely a genius; she was, technically, an adult, if you went by experience, seventeen wasn’t as young as she had been when she first came to space; but she was still afraid of a little storm…okay, a big storm.A ridiculously huge storm that had been raging for too long.

‘She’s still awake?’Hunk asked as Shiro came back into the galley, having been keeping an eye on their youngest companion through the castleship’s sensors.

‘Yeah, she is.’He said as he leant on the counter and folded his arms.‘I don’t know what’s wrong and she won’t talk about it.I’ve told her she’s off active duty, unless there’s an emergency, until she’s had at least eight hours of uninterrupted sleep.’

‘You think that will actually help?’Lance asked from the couch where he was sprawled.

‘Lance, get your shoes off the couch.’Shiro told him.‘And no, I don’t, but I don’t know what else to do.If she’s that sleep deprived she shouldn’t be behind the controls of the food dispenser, let alone anything else.’

Keith listened intently as they discussed what to do about Pidge not sleeping, pretending to be immersed in the data pad in his hand, just as another roll of thunder made them pause before continuing.He nodded once to himself then got up.‘I have to go check on something.’He said as he left, not making eye contact with anyone as he did so.

‘What’s got into him?’Lance said as he shuffled down the couch so his feet hung over the end.

‘Maybe fed up of your bad couch etiquette.’Hunk commented.

Keith was soon out of earshot and went to the supply closet, taking out some blankets and extra pillows before setting off for Pidge’s room.He might not be able to help her sleep but he could help her realise she wasn’t alone.He knocked on her door twice before she answered, looking exhausted and dishevelled in a tank top and her shorts, no glasses on her face and headphones around her neck.

‘What?’She said grumpily, but he pushed past her and into the room, stepping over the piles of computer parts and general detritus covering the floor and dumping the pile of blankets and pillows onto her bed.

‘I hear you’re not sleeping.’He said as he turned, arms folded.

‘That’s not a secret.’She imitated his pose.‘Seriously, Keith, tell me what you want so I can be left alone in my misery again.’

‘It’s the thunder, right?’He replied, a grumble sounding from directly above them as though to prove his point, and she flinched at it.‘I thought so.’

‘I’m not scared of thunder.’She snapped.

‘Neither was I.’He shrugged.‘I was terrified of it.’

‘You?’She scoffed.‘I don’t believe it.’

‘Well, try to, because it’s true.’He turned around and threw the extra pillows towards the head of the bed before shaking out the blankets.‘Whenever we had a storm my dad would make me a blanket nest and put on a movie and we’d just watch that real loud and make jokes about the plot holes and stupid shit the characters did or said.So,’ he stepped back, ‘here’s our blanket nest.Pick the corniest movie on your laptop and we can tear it to pieces together.’

Her lips quirked into the smallest of smiles, realising he was trying to be nice, and she came towards him slowly.‘That’s a really nice idea, Keith, but you don’t have to.I know you probably have far better things to do than babysit me.’

‘You’re not a baby.’He pulled on her arm, making her get on the bed before pushing off his boots and getting on beside her, pulling blankets over them both as she grabbed her laptop from her cabinet beside the bed and took her headphones from around her neck.‘But you are my friend and I think this would help us both.’

‘You’re really not enjoying this either?’She gave him a doubtful side eye as she scrolled through her movies.

He shrugged.‘It’s a planet with wall to wall thunder and lightning every minute of the day and night.No, while it reminds me of my dad and our movie nights, it also reminds me of how scared I was as a kid.But that’s our secret, right?’

‘Paladin’s honour.’She crossed her heart.‘How about this one?’

‘The protagonist makes some really bad decisions.It’s perfect.’He smiled at her.

 

An hour and thirty-seven minutes later Shiro checked on Pidge again through the ship.He smiled softly as he realised she seemed to have finally succumbed and fallen asleep, but what surprised him was the fact that Keith was apparently there beside her, also sleeping.This wasn’t something he had been expecting so he went to investigate personally, quietly entering the room.What he found was something he wished he had a camera for.Curled up in a mountain of blankets and pillows lay the two paladins; both on their sides, facing Pidge’s laptop on the cabinet, the end credits of a movie now scrolling up the screen.Keith was spooned behind Pidge, both arms wrapped around her protectively, his cheek resting on her hair.Shiro didn’t have the heart to wake him, in case it woke her, and he slowly closed the laptop before edging carefully back towards the door.He took one last look at the two, Pidge’s fist under her cheek, Keith’s breath ruffling her hair, and he smiled.They both deserved the sleep, and if this was the best way for them to get it, then so be it.


End file.
